When myopia appears in 7-10 year old youngsters, it is expected to increase rapidly until the middle or late teens, usually slowing down earlier in girls than in boys. No lens prescription has been shown conclusively to slow down this rate of increase. This research seeks to find whether an overcorrection of the lens power for myopia will slow down this rate of change. This overcorrection will make the myope optically the equivalent of a hyperope. Hyperopes change more slowly during this same age period. The experimental group will consist of boys younger than 15 and girls younger than 13. The rates of change for the experimental group will be compared to a control group similar in age, sex, and magnitude of refractive error.